


Christmas

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Couple [LuckDallas] [4]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallas spends Christmas with family. It's been a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

It’s been a long time since Dallas has spent Christmas with a family.

At first, he doesn’t plan on going with Luck for whatever celebration they plan on doing. He doesn’t want to be around Luck’s brothers, doesn’t care for all of the celebrations and presents unless it involves hard liquor. But, he’s promised to behave himself, so even if there is booze there Luck wouldn’t let him touch it. It’s unfair, he thinks.

Somehow, between the smooth-talking and the assurances that he’ll still love him even if a fight breaks out, Luck convinces Dallas to go with him.

“Your brothers’re fuckin’ weird,” Dallas says as they’re getting ready, electing to use that word instead of a few alternates that came to mind. “I dunno why you stick around.” The contrasts between the three are obvious, especially when Claire is added to the mix. Considering Dallas had a horrific relationship with his own older brother, he doesn’t get the closeness. The only sibling he’s really close to was Eve, mostly because of his protective instincts over her. He could maybe understand Luck’s connection if he’d been the older one, but Luck is the baby of the family.

“They’re going to be your brothers soon,” Luck says back as he adjusts his tie.

Dallas doesn’t understand the sentiment until Luck’s down on his knees in front of his family, ring in hand.


End file.
